


Warm Beginnings (Cancled bc i didnt like the story)

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gonta is the best gentleman, Hugs, Kaede's sleepy lol, Kinda ooc idk tho, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Swearing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My first work lol, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, Work In Progress, different POVs, suprise kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok soo this is my first time so give me criticism i guess.Basicly K1-B0 is stressed and gonta wants to help(also idk if this is ooc so if it isnt im sorry for the unnecessary tag lol)Also Grammer/Spelling mistake or dialoge is supject to change so dont leave for those things cuz there prolly gonna change!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu (mentioned), Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi (Mentioned), Gokuhara Gonta/K1-B0
Kudos: 4





	1. Stressed Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt want to add this to the sumarry but some times the POV changes but ill indicate that so hope its not a problem!

"Kokichi your not helping with anything!" K1-B0 said in annoyance.

"Oh my bad Kiboys sooo _sensitive_ to me~" Kokichi said 

"Thats Robophobic!" K1-B0 Said in an kinda iconic tone

Kokichi said with his fingers right against his lips,Of course K1-B0 knew he was lying but about what? Kokichi had nothing to lie about? I guess its nothing to worry about since he can just leave but... _He was still stressed out,_ Probably even more than before to be honest. He was getting too stressed at the pressure so he short circuited. 

(Kokichi's Pov now)

Kiboys is staring at me.. _Why?_ Hes been like this for a few seconds. Quickly i almost wave my hands around his face that still looked as white as marble and his eyes still having that _Semi_ Helpful look yet just looking empty as usual. _Oh_! i almost let himself get distracted.

" _Hello??_ Earth to K1-B0??" I said whilst waving my hand near his face.

" _Ugh_ it isn't working..." I said whilst he still stared at me 

(3rd person again)

" _ **MIU!**_ " Quickly was shouted across the halls, Seeping through the thin walls and right into where i needed to be, Miu's room.

" ** _What?_** " Was shouted once again but this time louder and W _AY_ more annoyed this time. 

Suddenly Kaede Akmastu who was holding on to the coldness of Miu's robotic tentacles whilst sleeping on Miu's lap was awakened. 

"Why is Kokichi screaming so loud?!?" Kaede said in shock whilst sitting up 

"Don't worry ill go see what his virgin ass wants!" Miu said also sitting up preparing to walk away.

"Ok bye Miu!" Kaede said Whilst grabbing a near by pillow that was on the floor 

  
Back with K1-B0 the screams got him out of short circuit but not without confusion and some heavy scratches from falling right down on the cold,concrete floor. 

"Oww!" K1-B0 screamed a soon as Miu got up. 

" _Oh!_ Kiboys Finally awake! I don't need help anymore!" Kokichi shouted from the door!

Almost as soon as Kokichi shouted for the Third time Rantaro and Miu came running too the door.

"Kokichi,Honey whats wrong?" Rantaro said first in confusion 

"Wait yall are datin-" Miu said in confusion as she entered the room. 

  
(K1-B0 Pov) 

It was too much the shouting,and togetherness made me worry. I liked the atmosphere here! i could lose these people soon! its no use getting attached to anyone here.. I should leave im getting too stressed.

I sneaked past the crowed at the front door which is now bragging about each others S/O. It was easy getting to the dorms no one really bothered me. 


	2. Into the dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes get the hugs now

As i went to the dormary door i started to think...

"Who would help with stress?" 

The first person that came to mind was of course Gonta!

(third person POV lol) 

As he walked to gonta's dorm,He felt a strange feeling tingle through out his spine,It could be the pain he was blissfully ignoring or love. He really couldn't tell but anyways he opened the door.

"Oh K1-B0 Kun! Gonta didn't expect you hear you open the door!" Gonta said cheerfully

"Hey Gonta..." K1-B0 said with a sad tone.

"K1-B0 Kun? Whats wrong..You sound sad." Gonta said whilst looking down, I didn't want to let him down so K1-B0 told him what was wrong.

"Well ive been feeling stressed lately you know, with the whole killing game thing. One day ill never get to see everyone again" K1-B0 said with tears progressively forming in his eyes until he started to cry.

"I'm so sorry K1-B0 Kun!" Gonta said whilst slowly edging close to K1-B0

"K1-B0 Kun you want a hug?" Gonta said with empathy

K1-B0 Slowly lifted his head but before he could say anything Gonta pulled him in on his lap. 

"U-um g-gonta????" K1-B0 said with his head red like a beet 

As Gonta pulled K1-B0 close whilst assuring him it was all going to be okay.

"Its ok K1-B0 Kun,Gonta will make sure everyone will be okay!" Gonta whispered in a comforting tone.

"T-thanks Gonta." Were the only words K1-B0 could muster up. K1-B0 Thinking that Gonta would stop hugging him once he said thanks. But Gonta did something unexpected.... He carried K1-B0 to his bed. 

"Gonta?? What are you doing???" K1-B0 Said with his face even more red. 

"Why isn't he answering? its fine i guess" K1-B0 Thought. Once they got to his bed Gonta placed K1-B0 on the bed gently... 

(K1-B0 POv Lol) 

I could feel my heart racing, Was this love? No i Couldn't be.. Could robots feel love? He Couldn;'t catch feelings for someone now! There's a killing game,Romance isn't importe-

My racing thoughts were quickly interrupted by the warm embrace of Gonta, I suddenly felt calm. I wanted to return the favor but... I Cant catch feelings! its not important

But he was doing so many nice things that i had to.

(Third person POV) 

On the outside K1-B0 was cuddling Gonta but in the inside he was panicking like all hell was gonna break lose, But suddenly Gonta took a move and Kissed K1-B0 right on the forehead

K1-B0 was WAY reder than a beet at this point.

"G-G-Gonta?? W-w-w-w-w-w" K1-B0 struggled to get more than two words out his mouth, His brain just learned of the concept of love just two days ago and now this?? It was to much but in a good way.

"Gonta Loves K1-B0 Kun!"

(K1-B0 pov)

hgufiygeygfevygfevhgfivhiuvfhuhvf. didddd he say that on imulse???/?? does he love me?? ME???

(Third person pov AGIAN IM SORRY) 

Once K1-B0 finnally calmed down after a few seconds he mustered up some courage to ask 

"y-y-you love me??"

"Of Course Gonta loves you!" Gonta said happily 

"I guess he really does.." K1-B0 thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now thats go take care of your self. Dricc water,Eat food⭐✨ DO it now im demanding ◑﹏◐ Also new chapter tomorrow! i hope this wasnt too angsty


	3. Caught?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O noes kokichi and monokuma time. Also im writing whilst playing animal crossing lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Thanks for 10 hits, I didnt expect this to get any attention! (′▽`〃)🌸✨ I hope you guys like this new chapter because im not rusty in writing now! ↖(^ω^)↗⭐🌼

(Still K1-B0 Pov) 

I saw from..Hmm what was it? _Ah hah!_ It was a website for robots to learn human behavior if i remember correctly. I read there that humans often get sleepy whilst cuddling, I really didn't understand why i never believed it. Well i guess that really doesn't matter because it was proven true because Gonta was fast asleep in my arms. I wanted to sleep but that awkward moment would keep me up anyways. 

I guess me and Gonta are official now with that kiss, I mean we have gone on what humans define as "Dates". I should have seen this coming sooner, _Really should have._

(Third person pov lol) 

As K1-B0 was thinking about the moment, He heard the front door to Gonta's dorm open. K1-B0 was just hoping who ever was here didn't notice him and just thought Gonta was sleeping. Until he heard someone familiar shout,

" _ **WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!**_ " 

He could clearly tell it was Kokichi but he remembered hearing two pairs of foot steps until the other one said,

"Yea,Wake up Gonta!" 

He could clearly tell it was Kokichi and Monokuma talking,Before he could reply i could hear them walking over to him.

"Hey Kiboy!~ you mind waking up you boooyfriend for me?~" Kokichi said in a girlyish tone

"Well it looks like Kokichi gonna take care of that so im going to call my wife! Toodles!" Monokuma said whilst walking out the opened door.

When Monokuma left Kokichi looked to the door then K1-B0 and said.

"Wait He has a wife?" 

"I thought you knew everything about him Kokichi?" K1-B0 Said in a Confused tone 

"Ehh his _Wife_ is prolly a salmon" Kokichi said completely ignoring K1-B0 question 

"But are you gonna wake up your boyfriend up" Kokichi said whilst holding his finger against his cheek 

"I cant move Kokichi, **HOW AM I GONNA WAKE HIM UP??** " K1-B0 Shouted in annoyance

Apparently K1-B0 shouting was enough to get Gonta to wake up 

"Huh! is K1-B0 kun ok??" Gonta said in confusion 

"Yeah dont worry, Gonta im ok" K1-B0 Said Whilst trying to sit up

As Gonta started to sit up Kokichi started to leave, "Wait why are you leaving?" K1-B0 Said Confused again

"I dont know yall might start kissing, I dont wanna see that" Kokichi said in a Joking tone 

(K1-B0 Pov) 

I thought Kokichi was joking when he said he didn't wanna see us kiss but i might be wrong its hard to read humans tones,Even harder to read Kokichi's because he lies alot. But when he left i rested my head on gonta's shoulder,I kinda wish he didn't wake Gonta up. I was feeling a bit tired anyways.


End file.
